Battle Maidens
Synopsis Battle Maidens is a pro-wrestling fighting game developed by Fontaine Enterprises. It original started off as a Nintendo Switch exclusive but then it became available for the XBOX 1 and PS4. The game received mixed reviews do to the drastic changes between the Japanese and International release. Story The game focusing on the main protagonist, Karma, a secondary character from the Femme Fatales. She competes in the battle maidens tournament to fight and meet her idol, Athena. However, the double agent Toxica plans on stealing the champions belt because it contains a powerful artifact. In terms of the timeline, this game takes place before the events of the first season of the Femme Fatales. If you beat story mode with the 8 default characters and play through Karma's story again, you'll unlock the true ending of the game. After defeating Athena, Karma is about to recive the champions belt. Only for it to be swiped by Toxica, so she can steal the artifact inside it. After using the Eye of Athena (named of after the Greek Goddess, not the wrestler), Toxica turns into a demon and knocks out Athena. After defeating Toxica's two henchmen, Karma wins the battle with her, and Toxica is arrested by Officer Lorni. Karma is then declared the new Battle Maidens champion. Gameplay Battle Maidens' gameplay is similar to that of Rumble Roses at it is based off of pro-wrestling. There are regular matches, mud-wrestling matches, and tag-team matches. There's even a mode that allows to computer controlled wrestlers "duke it out" as you watch. Unlike Rumble Roses, there's no Face/Heel Mechanic. Wrestlers The game has a total of twelve playable characters and your are only required to unlock four. The four secret characters also have a shorter story mode than the default 8. * Karma-Age: 15. Karma is the youngest wrestler in the Woman's Wrestling Association. She may look cute but she packs one heck of a punch. * Big Bessie-Age: 18. Big Bessie is the rival to Karma and older sister of Linda Weston (A.K.A. Star Lass). She's tough, loyal, and always speaks her mind. * Aoi Harukaze-Age: 21. Aoi is a ninja and she's sent on mission to check out shady activity at the battle maidens arena. She may be focused and determined, but she can get easily distracted by cute things. * Ayala-Age: 20. Ayala is a sweet heart. She's lived in the jungle most of her life and she just recently came to the city. She entered the battle maidens tournament to save her village. While she's a good fighter, she is a tad naive. * Sandy Mason-Age: 20. Sandy is your average surfer girl trying to make her way through college. She enters the tournament so she can get the money to pay for her tuition. She may look nice, but she can be serious competitor when she wants to. * Jessica Wendel-Age: 32. Ms. Wendel is a teacher at Metro High (the same school the Femme Fatales go to). She's that kind of teacher that every boy in the school has a crush. She normally doesn't like fighting, but she entered the Battle Maidens tournament to find one of her students. * Midnight-Age: 18. Midnight is your stereotypical goth. She's dark, depressing, and a bit rebellious. It's unknown why she's entered the tournament. Most people think it's because she has nothing better to do. * Sophia-Age: 23. Sophia is a lovely woman who's a world renowned super model. She decided to enter the tournament just for a little fun. She may look pretty, but she can be a beast in the ring. * Kat-Age: 16. Kat is a unique girl because she also posses cat like features and reflexes. She entered the Battle Maidens tournament just for fun. While there she became quick friends with Ayala. She's unlocked by beating Story Mode with any character once. * Officer Lorni-Age: 28. Lorni is a by-the-book type of woman. She entered the Battle Maidens tournament to track down a criminal and bring them to justice. It may not be police protocol, but she's willing to maintain law and order, even on a different planet. She's unlocked by winning 10 exhibition matches. * Toxica-Age: 21. Toxic is a spy-for-hire and a devious woman. She's working for some shady organization in order to gather data on all of the fighters in the Battle Maidens tournament. She's also got a secret that very few people know about. She's unlocked by beating her 5 times in story mode. * Athena-Age: 40. Athena is not only the champion of Battle Maidens, but she's also a famous. While she seems to have it all, the one thing she wants is to make her daughter proud of her. That's her motivation for maintaining her title. She's unlocked by beating Story Mode with all default characters. Sequel A sequel for Battle Maidens is set to release for Summer 2020. Gallery Karma 5.0.png|Karma The Battle Maidens Logo (with text).png|Logo Big Bessie 2.png|Big Bessie Ms. Wendel (with glasses).png|Ms. Wendel Sandy Mason.png|Sandy Ayala.png|Ayala Aoi Harukaze.png|Aoi Ms. Wendel (with glasses).png|Ms. Wendel Midnight.png|Midnight Sophia Oliveria.png|Sophia Kat.png|Kat Officer Lorni.png|Officer Lorni Toxica.png|Toxica Athena.png|Athena Category:Wrestlers Category:Battle Maidens